(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aminocyclitol antibiotics of the gentamicin class, which are useful as antibacterial agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Daum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,930 discloses 2-hydroxygentamicins C.sub.1, C.sub.2 and C.sub.1a which are prepared in a fermentative process involving the incorporation of D-streptamine into the products using a particular mutant of Micromonospora purpurea, namely M. purpurea ATCC 31,119, and Daum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,996 discloses the fermentative process for the preparation of the same 2-hydroxygentamicin components involving the incorporation of either D-streptamine or certain non-nitrogen containing cyclitols, for example scyllo-inosose or scyllo-inosose pentaacetate, using a further mutant of M. purpurea ATCC 31,119, namely M. purpurea ATCC 31,164. However, these patent disclosures do not describe the preparation of 2-hydroxygentamicins B, B.sub.1 and A.sub.3 and 2-hydroxy antibiotics JI-20A and JI-20B, which are disclosed and claimed herein, and moreover to date these compounds have not been isolated from or detected in the fermentation products obtained by the Daum et al. procedures disclosed in these two patents.
Cooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,955 disclose gentamicins B and B.sub.1 ; Ilasky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,072 disclose antibiotics JI-20A and JI-20B; and Daniels et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,261 disclose epi-gentamicins B, B.sub.1 and A.sub.3 and epi-antibiotics JI-20A and JI-20B.
Daniels, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,221 discloses certain N-(.omega.-amino-.alpha.-hydroxy-lower-alkanoyl) derivatives of gentamicins C.sub.1 and B.